


Silence in the Library

by happychopsticks, momothespicy (momothesweet)



Series: Roleplays-turned-Fic [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Cunnilingus, Dialogue Light, F/F, Gender or Sex Swap, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Library Sex, Piercings, Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:51:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5974621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happychopsticks/pseuds/happychopsticks, https://archiveofourown.org/users/momothesweet/pseuds/momothespicy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being in the library doesn't stop Kenma from having some fun with her girlfriend, who's trying to get some work done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence in the Library

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Carter and Grayce for beta reading. <3
> 
> Also - I finally gave up on spacing because of reasons but you guys are smart enough to figure out when the point of view changes, yeah?
> 
> We dedicate this rp to the first two lost, lesbian kurokens we did earlier in the summer before we wrote this one (and we finally learned from our mistakes and started saving all of our rps)

Kuroo's headphones feel like they're digging into her ears. It's only been twenty minutes, but this movie about DNA is boring her to tears. Why does a science class require an essay? She has no clue.

But her boredom is slightly alleviated with Kenma sitting across from her, doing god knows what since she can't exactly look up from her laptop screen; she might miss some stupid little detail and she is definitely not going to rewind this movie. Her presence hypes Kuroo up just a little bit, and at least someone will be around to wake her up if she just so happens to fall asleep.

Kenma had been excited when Kuroo suggested they hang out – until she mentioned that she needed to study. Although she had muttered it in an attempt not to dissuade Kenma from more exciting plans, Kenma regretfully insisted that she get it over with. Very regretfully. She had hoped they'd spend time doing something involving a bed. She's been horny all day and even the boredom of the library hasn't dulled it at all…but maybe she could make this more fun for the both of them. She turns off her PSP and nervously looks around for prying eyes before she disappears under the table.

For probably the tenth time, Kuroo yawns. The movie _cannot_ be any more boring, she thinks, but it is. It's boring as fuck and she would much rather bang Kenma up a bookshelf than deal with this bullshit. This would have been the perfect time to fuck, but _nooo_ . Kenma insisted earlier that academics are important, and Kuroo knows this as well, but _god_ , why do they have to be so excruciatingly boring?

Kuroo drags her eyes away from her laptop screen to blink several times and keep herself from literally tearing up from boredom. She tries to look at Kenma, and maybe stick her tongue out because she likes that piercing so much, but her eyes widen when she doesn't find her in her seat. Bathroom, maybe?

No matter. Kuroo rolls her shoulders and neck, and turns her attention back to the movie.

Kenma hopes Kuroo hasn't noticed her disappearance yet; she'd very much like to surprise her with this. She gets on her knees and slides her hands from Kuroo's ankles to her thighs, gently pushing them apart. Her fingertips skim up to just under the hem of Kuroo's skirt and she very slowly pushes it up and out of her way. No one can see her, not even Kuroo, but she can still feel heat fill her cheeks at what she's doing. In public. In a quiet library. Under a table. She licks her lips.

Kuroo is just about ready to give the fuck up and sleep. Her eyelids start to droop, and the table's surface looks so comfortable…

And then her eyes shoot open and her resting head flinches off her hand. Kenma can't possibly. No. She wouldn't. Horny as Kenma gets, she knows how to contain herself. Or maybe Kuroo's just lying to herself.

The feeling of Kenma's fingers coming up her legs and the sudden coolness tickling her skin when her skirt is pushed back sends a shock to her spine, and she can't help but spread her legs just a little bit wider for Kenma. This is wrong, Kuroo thinks. But two seconds ago she was just thinking of driving Kenma up a bookshelf instead of watching how DNA is replicated.

 _Shit_.

There's a surprise for Kenma once she gets a full view, though. Kuroo had been stopping herself from showing off her new cheeky, pink lace underwear in Kenma's face. Pink had never been Kuroo's color, but she couldn't resist the way it looked on her ass. Too bad she's sitting.

Kenma bites her lip over a tiny giggle seeing Kuroo startle. She's feeling especially playful now, maybe due to the rush that accompanies forbidden activities in public. She doesn't know and she doesn't care – she's enjoying it, regardless. She pushes the skirt out of her way and freezes to take in what she's seeing. Delicate pink lace right in front of her and sending a wave of arousal through her. She wishes she could see Kuroo standing, or even kneeling over her in this. She can tell it's probably doing wonders for her already gorgeous ass. She trails one finger back and forth across the lace as she kisses up one thigh, stopping to leave a mark just where her leg meets hip.

Kuroo attempts to type another note in a separate window while the movie goes. It's unsuccessful, curling her fingers curling on top of the keyboard when she feels Kenma touch her. She holds in a _fuck_ and turns away from her laptop screen.

Then Kenma puts her lips on Kuroo's leg and she bites her lip. Of course she wants this to happen. Kenma between her legs is the best thing to happen to her, next to the other way around in which Kuroo is between Kenma's legs. But in _public_ ? In the goddamn _library_ where she's sure she'll spot someone they know? And when she has a fucking paper due?

 _Challenge accepted_. The questions are brushed aside and Kuroo grins to nobody in particular.

Instead of resisting and swatting Kenma off her leg (because this will happen one way or another), she gets back to trying to pay attention to the movie, and it's her goal not to look so conspicuous. Whatever happens, happens.

Kenma can hear Kuroo's nails hitting her keyboard in a sound that says she's obviously given up on whatever she was trying to type. Kenma is pleased. She wants to try to unravel Kuroo as much as she can while she is no doubt attempting to keep a straight face in the middle of a building full of other students. She leans in to breathe over her underwear for a moment, her hands leaving reassuring touches along her thighs before she presses her lips to the lace covering Kuroo. She mouths at it, licks at the material to tease and get a reaction before pushing it to the side with one hand and licking up the length of her to pause and suck over her clit.

Kuroo presses her lips together, preventing a moan from escaping her mouth. Another mashing of her keys and she's this close to giving up. But they're just getting started. She's not going to blow their cover. That goddamn tongue of Kenma's, though – nobody could tell that Kuroo was falling asleep moments ago. Kuroo is alive and more alert.

Giving up on writing notes, she leans back on her chair and takes her hands off the keyboard. One of them disappears under the table and Kuroo  runs her fingers through Kenma's hair, pushing the hair out of her face. On the surface, Kuroo still looks like the average student trying to get her work done. That likely will not be the case for much longer.

Kenma lets out the softest noise she can over her clit when Kuroo's hand runs through her hair, sending shivers up the back of her neck. This encourages her to put more enthusiasm into her tongue. She backs off her clit to give a couple more long licks before slowly pressing her tongue into Kuroo and pulling it back out again, only to repeat the motion over and over again.

She does this for a few moments before licking back up to her clit, replacing her tongue with a finger thrusting back and forth into Kuroo. She knows she's already just about soaked through her own underwear, her pussy begging for attention. She slides her other hand under her own skirt and over her panties, her eyes fluttering closed and a sigh catching on the back of her throat.

Kuroo can only hear the sound of a monotonous male narrator in her ears, but she hopes (no, she probably knows) that Kenma is trying to keep herself from making noise, too. She can only imagine how wet she's getting doing this. And how much trouble they would get in if Kuroo would pull her out from under the desk and do her right there, on the table, in the middle of the library for everyone to watch.

Those thoughts are muddled when Kenma sticks her tongue inside her. Keeping her mouth closed has had taken its toll, and it drops open, her breath hitching as she tries to keep her head from tilting back into the chair. Acting like your girlfriend isn't eating you out has just become ten times harder, and _holy shit_ Kuroo loves it. She takes long, slow breaths, in and out, keeping loud moans at bay. The grip on Kenma's hair tightens. A few ideas run through her mind as to how to come quietly, because she's definitely getting there, but it's no good when all she can focus on is keeping her cool and letting the sensation of Kenma's tongue take over her pussy and the rest of her body.

Kenma fights to keep herself silent when Kuroo pulls harder at her hair. She sucks hard over her clit before flicking her tongue back and forth, adding a second finger to where she's thrusting into her. God, she wishes they were at home. She wishes that Kuroo could hear every sound she makes when she eats her out, sounds of her own arousal and need. She wishes she could lay Kuroo down on her bed and push up her shirt enough to reveal her fucking _gorgeous_ chest, wishes she could spend all the time in the world toying with the little barbells there with fingers and tongue. Her hand slips inside her own underwear at the thought, sliding a finger through the wetness that's gathered there. Her legs widen on reflex, her hips rocking down into her own hand. She prays to any deity that Kuroo will drag her away to make her come after this.

Kuroo's breath becomes more ragged, and she accidentally lets out a tiny gasp when she feels Kenma insert a second finger inside of her. How the _fuck_ is she still sitting in this chair as still as can be and not shaking under Kenma's touch?

The question goes unanswered when at some point Kenma hits something as she thrusts and Kuroo jerks herself off the chair. Her legs begin to twitch and she's doing her best to not to push her thighs together and crush Kenma's head. A few more seconds of fingering and sucking her clit and Kuroo slams her head on the table, sucking her heavy breaths as she comes. Her grip on Kenma is deathly, and her other hand digs into the side of the table. Fuck it if someone sees or hears her. Let them watch her come, even if they're completely oblivious to what’s going on.

When she nears the ropes of her orgasm, she lifts her head back up and averts her eyes from someone who clearly heard her hit her head on the table. From that point of view, she hopes she just looks frustrated. Which she is...of sorts. And she _knows_ Kenma wants her just as bad. Kuroo takes a moment to catch her breath, realizing the movie she's supposed to be watching is just about to end. Whatever. She pops her headphones out and waits for Kenma to do what she wants to with her release. This time, she's wondering how she'll return the favor.

Kenma takes the hand out of her underwear to hold one of Kuroo's thighs open when her legs start to shake. She keeps up her actions as best she can with the tight grip on her hair, fucking her fingers into Kuroo through her approaching orgasm. She's unable to keep a tiny smirk from forming when she hears something slam onto the table above her, despite how startling it is. She slows her hand and tongue when she hears Kuroo's breathing do the same, and removes her fingers to shove her tongue into Kuroo's pussy again, tasting her release. She thrusts it in and out of her several times before returning to leaving long licks all the way to her clit. An almost silent whimper escapes her. Making Kuroo come has turned her on beyond reason, and if Kuroo doesn't touch her soon she won't hesitate to finger herself until she comes underneath this table with her head still between her girlfriend's thighs.

Kuroo flinches again, the feeling of Kenma's tongue so _fucking_ irresistible. A little "ah" leaves her lips, and it catches the attention of the same person who eyed her earlier. _God dammit_.

After weighing out her options quickly, it seems like the only plausible one would be, surprisingly, to _not_ move Kenma out from under the table. It'd be like dragging out a time bomb. And a very wet one, at that.

One more heavy breath and a cautious look around the library floor prompts Kuroo to nudge Kenma off her fucked-out pussy and onto the floor. Once Kenma's moved out of the way, Kuroo dips her head then the rest of herself underneath the table, pulling in the chair behind her. She's not sure what good that will do. Someone's bound to see them, but she doesn't care. The space is tight, and Kuroo's height is a disadvantage in this setting. Nevertheless, she lies Kenma down on the floor, legs essentially on Kuroo's lap. She holds a finger to the grin on her face, ready to give Kenma what she wants as silently as she can.

The loud thrum of her heartbeat in her ears spikes when Kuroo joins her in the cramped space. She thinks surely Kuroo isn't about to – and then yes, she lays Kenma down with the obvious intention of doing this under the table. She doesn't mind much, though, even as difficult as it will be for her to keep quiet during whatever Kuroo is about to unleash on her. She bites her lip, a blush of anticipation coloring her cheeks as she meets Kuroo's gaze and is once again struck with how hot her girlfriend is – especially with that grin that speaks of what's to come. Kenma spreads her legs to either side of Kuroo's waist and tries not to audibly whine.

Kenma's receptivity is as sharp as ever. And though this will be hard on her legs and neck, she's determined to get this done. Who knows why she can't be this motivated to do her actual work. Except this is work.

So fucking cute, Kuroo thinks as she pulls Kenma by the legs and towards her face. The blush on her face and how she's trying to not make noise, either... Kuroo could get wet again just staring at her. She flips her skirt up, and winks at Kenma before burying herself between her legs.

A single lick of her soaking wet pussy upon pulling Kenma's underwear aside is enough for Kuroo to know that she's been waiting to come, too. She wastes no time going to town on her clit, letting her piercing glide over it and sucking hard just like she did to her when she was sitting up. One, then two fingers push in easily, thrusting quickly and curling them to get Kenma to writhe at her touch. Kuroo holds in a moan of her own, and does her best not to move her head up, otherwise she'll make rough contact with the table again.

Kenma's eyes fall closed at the first contact of Kuroo's tongue and she tries to keep the sigh that it pulls from her a quiet one. Then Kuroo is suddenly enthusiastically eating her out and her back arches, hips reflexively pressing down to meet the touches. Jesus, she can _feel_ Kuroo's piercing on her clit and her mouth falls open, her nails scratching at the thin carpet for purchase. She almost forgets to be quiet, almost lets out the needy sound that's making its way to her throat – but she manages to cut herself off with a hitched breath. As always, Kuroo knows her way around Kenma very well. She knows it won't be long before it'll be almost impossible to keep herself quiet.

Kuroo wants to grin at Kenma starting to move and resisting noise. Harder than it looks, right?

It's dark under this table, and Kuroo's already tapped her head on it again when she tried to adjust her legs. But she can see Kenma clear as day, responding well to her actions. Kuroo can't stop here, though. She wants her to come. She wants her to use all of her energy to try and not whine her name like she normally does when they have sex. She wants her to remember this long after they graduate and she wants her to think of this at an inappropriate time and get _so_ hot from the memory.

So Kuroo fingers Kenma faster, deeper, hitting that sweet spot of hers continuously while her tongue works overtime on her clit. Fucking come for me, Kuroo thinks but can't say. _God I need you to come for me_.

Kuroo's fingers find purchase in Kenma, causing her to arch off the floor with a silent cry of pleasure, her mouth open over silence. She freezes like that for a moment, her rib cage heaving with every quick heavy breath she takes in an attempt not to scream Kuroo's name in the middle of the library. She falls to the floor in a shaking mess, her legs unable to keep still and her hips rocking into Kuroo. This might end up being the fastest Kuroo's ever gotten her to come, writhing underneath this table with the knowledge that anyone, _anyone_ could see them with a lucky glance or a concern over where these gasps are coming from. With Kuroo's tongue and fingers quickly driving her insane, she can already feel the edges of her orgasm. Her mouth is already forming silent pleas and whines for release. One hand takes a death grip on Kuroo's hair, the other pulling at her own skirt in a frenzy as she nears that edge.

Kuroo lets out a louder than expected grunt once Kenma gets a hold of her hair, pushing her mouth deeper into her pussy and making her head graze the table again. Someone is bound to notice at this point, and it excites and terrifies her. The hold on her leg isn't going to last much longer, seeing as that Kenma can't stop moving and wanting to make noise but she knows she can't. She pulls herself off Kenma's pussy, working against the grip on her hair taking a deep breath and keeping her fingers inside, practically playing with her g-spot. For the first time since this whole thing started, Kuroo whispers as quietly as she can, eyes lustfully staring Kenma down as she does so.

"Come for me, Kenma."

And Kenma loses herself.

Kuroo's voice and eye contact send her reeling, the fingers inside her tipping her just over the edge. Her eyes squeeze shut as she comes, her back arching even higher as her lips spell out silent and repeated cries of Kuroo's name. Her legs are shivering, one kicking out to the side and connecting with a table leg in an effort to contain herself from screaming. The hand in Kuroo's hair is definitely pulling too hard but she can't let up for a second or else she knows the entire library will hear what they're doing under this table. Her other hand has reached for Kuroo, any part of her to hold onto, and grips tight to her shoulder, digging her nails in as her body is racked with waves of alighted nerves. She falls, collapses when she's finished, and relaxes her hold on Kuroo as every part of her melts into the floor, exhausted with the effort of keeping silent.

When Kenma's back arches, Kuroo moves with her and she hits her head on the table again, a little more audibly but it's worth the sting. Her scalp and skull is going to be sore after this.

Kenma coming is something majestic in her eyes, watching her every move and enjoying it more when she's trying her hardest to keep quiet. It's everything she loves, in noiseless, condensed form.

Kuroo takes her fingers out and holds onto Kenma's thighs to lap up all that's been released. Every lick is long and drawn out, using the entirety of her tongue to get as much as she can in one swipe. Although she wants to work quicker and leave the space because her legs are starting to feel sore, she takes the time to savor Kenma's orgasm, to and let her writhe a little bit more before this all blows over and they'll be on make their way to her dorm to perhaps fuck again. Properly.

She finishes up and licks Kenma clean, then she finally puts her down, smirking.  
  
Kenma lies still, breathing heavily and barely able to meet Kuroo's eyes as her own are fighting to close. She knows she can't fall asleep here but staying quiet is _exhausting_ and she's not sure she could move if she tried. She reaches for Kuroo's shirt and pulls her down to lie somewhat on top of her, craving closeness despite their entirely too close quarters. Her hands make their way to Kuroo's hair, running through it gently and affectionately in apology for her earlier rough treatment. Kuroo is close enough to kiss but she's not sure she has enough energy left in her for the effort it would take to lean up two inches and make contact with her lips.

"Is your stupid movie over?" she whispers.

As much as Kuroo would like to transport Kenma and herself someplace other than here so they can nap (and she can stretch her legs), she doesn't resist Kenma's pull and lies on top of her awkwardly. A gentler hand runs through her hair and she shudders, the pain slowly being eased away from her.

She has no idea how she has some power left in her, but she closes the distance between them to kiss Kenma, not so deep or passionate but tender enough to know her appreciation and love for her. Once she pulls away, she whispers back, "I have to watch it again now because of you."

She meets the kiss with her own gentle affection and a soft, contented sigh. Her brows furrow and she lightly shoves at Kuroo with her leg at her response. "It's not my fault you've trained my body to expect sex when you ask to hang out. I was horny."

Kuroo grins and tries not to laugh, shushing her instead and moving slightly to hold her by the hips. Even in this uncomfortable position, she almost wishes they can just stay under this table for a while.

And maybe they might.

Kuroo turns her head and sees a pair of legs approaching the table. Her heart beats faster and holds completely still, watching them stop right at the chair pushed in.

Shit, she thinks. This is probably the person who saw me. Are they gonna kick us? Pull the chair out and poke their head in? Smoke us out?

It's none of those things.

The person throws a small, folded piece of paper under the table, and walks off. Kuroo quickly grabs it, unfolds it, and tries to make out what it reads in the little light coming through the darkness of beneath the table.

And she smiles wide. She shows Kenma the note, as well, and hopes she feels just as proud. Kuroo's not entirely sure how she feels about this, but then again, Kenma's the one who started it.

 

She couldn't help it.

She definitely saw the smaller one moving under the table, and she definitely saw the one with the hair and the tongue piercing have an orgasm ten feet away from her. And she definitely figured out that that girl had a tongue piercing because her mouth hung so wide open when her girlfriend most definitely ate her out.

She felt rude peeking up from her laptop every ten seconds to watch them try to remain quiet, and felt embarrassed when she got caught twice doing so. And When the other disappeared under the table, too, she knew exactly what was going on. She couldn't pass up the opportunity to take a break from doing her paper and get off. And she did, fingering herself and coming as quietly as she could in the bathroom stall after almost running there. She couldn't watch anything there, anyway, and it's not like either of them gave her permission to watch, too. As she washes her hands, she wonders if they're still under the table. If they're too tired or embarrassed to come out, or worried if someone will see them.

They’re still there.

She returns to her workspace, and gathers her things after scribbling a note that's probably too long for them. Before leaving, she throws the note under the table, and walks off, nervous but satisfied and hoping the two can read her writing.

"I got off in the bathroom because I saw you two. Not actually seeing you, but, like...yeah. Thanks for helping me come. My name is Lev."


End file.
